What has to be said
by WillowThatShadowsRiver
Summary: If you had one word left before death, how could you say what needed to be said? 50 oneshot challenge.
1. Blossomfall

**A/N I was reading one of my fave stories here on fanfiction when an idea came to me - what would all my favourite characters say as the died, if they could only say one word/phrase? Well, other half of me, here is my answer. Enjoy.**

**Blossomfall**

A flash of claws, digging into muddy, bloodstained, tortoise-shell fur. Blossomfall hissed as she whipped under the looming black-and-white figure, going for the hind legs. Except, tired by the badger's previous attacks, she stumbled, smashing into his underbelly instead. The beast collapsed, weight dropping onto Blossomfall. She screamed, shuddering as she heard a muffled snap from one of her hind paws. Flames errupted inside of her, pulsing up her leg.

_Is this what it felt like for Briarlight? _She squirmed, wailing again as the weight vanished, air flooding her lungs.

"Blossomfall!"

_Bumblestripe! _She wanted to scream, but pain didn't allow it.

"Blossomfall." Softer, a different voice. Blossomfall lifted her head, and found herself looking into the jade eyes of Firestar, the previous leader of ThunderClan. I didn't take her long to figure it out. The flames died, and the battle scene began to fade.

"No! Not yet! I have to say goodbye! Please!" Firestar looked uncertain, but the pain flooded back in, and Blossomfall's mother, Millie, was crouching down by her forgotten daughter.

"Blossomfall! Oh, I'm sorry, don't leave us! Please forgive me. Blossomfall!" Millie was quivering, her eyes wide with panic.

Blossomfall felt the world start to slip away, and struggled to hold on, just for a few heartbeats more. She gathered herself up, and took a final, rasping breath.

"Never." And then, for it was time, she let go.

**A/N So, what do you think? Review and tell me. It's short, but I'm tired. Who next?**


	2. Swiftpaw

**A/N So I thought very, very hard about this, and I decided on my next character. I picked Swiftpaw because we never really got to meet him, so I don't have as many expectations, and because he's awesome. The battle was mainly based on an AMV about SwiftXBright, as I'm not so good at battle scenes. **

**MonkeyCsaw – Here ya go!**

**Swiftpaw**

Quietly stepping over the sleeping apprentices, Swiftpaw beckoned Brightpaw forward. His plan was cunning, brave and would have him sitting his warrior vigil in a heartbeat. With his beloved Brightpaw at his slide, of course. As he emerged into the camp, he crouched low, looking around. No sign of the guard. Silently, he glided across the ground, behind the nursery, to the dirtplace, and out the tunnel. Brightpaw continued to silently follow; her blue eyes the only betrayal of her fear.

Line~Line~Line

The sound of slow breathing echoed up ahead, and the two apprentices stopped. Now Swiftpaw was breathing hard, his tail fluffed out as the pungent smell of dog hit the back of his throat. There was no returning now.

"There sounds to be three of them. If we're quiet, we might take one down before it wakes." Brightpaw nodded in response, her eyes focused on nothing but the enemy ahead.

"Now" The pair slunk forward, and moved round in the shadow of the sleeping dogs. Now that they were closer, another group could be scented, behind the first. Maybe they could go unseen? As soon as he thought the words, the leader, the biggest, whipped his head round to face the pair. Without hesitating, Swiftpaw threw himself forward, past the beast, dragging his claws along his muzzle. As the pack leader turned, Brightpaw went for his paw, drawing blood that stained the rocks scarlet. An angry howl split through the night-time air. The whole pack was there coming in to surround their prey. Such easy prey.

"**RUN!**"

A flash of ginger and white fur darted through the gap in the dog's ranks. The gap was gone now. Swiftpaw pushed forward, escaping with a torn ear and a bloodstained pelt. The pack ran too, advancing, enjoying the game.

_We're going to die _It was with a calm certainty that Swiftpaw regarded this thought, and as he looked toward Brightpaw, it was reflected in her beautiful blue eyes. Such beautiful eyes. As he looked, he could see the leader, closer, closer. Then a paw struck the side of her face, and she was thrown backwards. They were so close. He could do nothing but watch as the cat he loved so much was thrown into the air, her life bleeding out onto the grass beside him. He yowled, so broken with grief he barely noticed the teeth that dug into his spine, throwing against the rocks, leaving him lying by a barely breathing Brightpaw. He blinked his amber eyes at her, and she blinked her sapphire ones back.

"We'll be together in StarClan, right?" She coughed through the blood.

As the energy drained from his limbs, Swiftpaw forced his eyes to open one last time. "I promise." His head drooped, and he walked up to the stars. He looked, but what he wanted, he could not find.

_Brightpaw, my love, I promise._

**A/N reviews are appreciated, as are cookies and jelly!**

**The video is called 'I Promise We'll Be Warriors Soon' and is located at: http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=DmFXdr5eTtk&feature=related**


End file.
